There is a need to use multi-band power amplifiers and power management architectures that enable operation in contiguous and non-contiguous intra-band uplink carrier aggregation (UL CA). In a single phone other bands may not require operation in UL CA non-contiguous modes. In spite of this complication, power amplifier architectures should remain efficient in all modes of operation and avoid duplication of duplexers, power amplifiers, and switches. Thus, what is needed is an efficient power transfer power amplifier architecture having an ability to switch between various modes of operation while maintaining an efficient power transfer between amplifiers and loads.